dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: NT
Dragon Ball: New Threat or Dragon Ball: NT is by me, Shadowshades. It takes place half between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT (2.5 years). A new alien threat attacks Earth and it's leader has a secret that rewrite some history. Sagas * Invaders Saga * Past Evil Saga * New Ruler Saga Characters Good Guys * Goku * Gohan * Goten * Vegeta * Trunks * Piccolo * Krillin * Yamcha * Majin Buu * 18 Bad Guys * ??? * ??? * ??? * Zetie * Bana * Coopcak * Janemba * Broly Non-fighting Good guys * Tien * Chiaotzu * Videl * Yajirobe * Dende * Uub Others * 17 '' means decease.'' Invaders Saga The Pod Lands Six strange pod lands in Aru Village. A person steps out and says to destroy them all. He blast at the town then... Goku and Uub are training and feel the power levels of the invaders. "Uub, stay there, I'm going to check it out." Goku then flies off. Meanwhile Vegeta lands at Paprika Wasteland. One of the invaders lands near him. The invader says "How did you know where I was landing?" Vegeta replies that it is his ability to sense power levels. He uses his scouter, but it blows up. Vegeta coments on how his scouter must be old and says "Get ready, Big Bang Attack!" Goku senses Vegeta's power level increase and hurry's to the scene. He lands and Vegeta says he handeled it. Just then the Invader gets up and says "You think that was enough to defeat me? Since you're going to both died, let me tell you my name so you may know how it was. My name is Coopcak, one of the people who's going to destroy your planet." Vegeta then got up to him and blast him. He get up and goes to Goku. "So your Kakarot, huh? And your Vegeta? So two of the last three' Saiyan.' Goku asks what he means and Coopcak replies they will find out. Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan. Goku punchs him into the ground and uses the Kamehameha. The dust clears and reveals Coopcak was defeated. A New Threat Goku and Vegeta go to inspect Coopcak when the other arrive. They go over to him when 5 people appear.The middle graps Coopcak and throw him. He then blast him to where nothing is left. Goku screams what did he do that for, when Piccolo sees something. Piccolo says "Guys look at that guy, he has a tail.". One person steps forward and replies " Yes our leader is a Saiyan." The leader then says "Be quiet Zetie, I think They should know. You see a month before Planet Vegeta, I was lauch to a planet as a baby and as a 4 year old I killed them all. I learn that other saiyans surrived. Now Bana kill them." The three others fly away and Bana hovers in the air. He says "Blast of the burning sun!"